


Another Lonely Christmas

by bry0psida



Series: Harringrove Advent [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Airports, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bry0psida/pseuds/bry0psida
Summary: Billy’s at Humboldt State on a scholarship, Steve didn’t make the cut. They make it work long distance till they can save enough money between them for a deposit on an apartment.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Series: Harringrove Advent [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Another Lonely Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a track from Prince’s album The Hits/The B-Sides.
> 
> “My flight was cancelled…I won’t be home for Christmas.” [Prompt](https://the-blind-assassin-12.tumblr.com/post/189234530632/you-know-what-they-say-life-is-what-punches)

Billy’s eyes are glued to the departures board. The weather in Indianapolis has been worse than anticipated, and his flight’s already been delayed twice. Steve told him not to worry when he called that morning, that _‘It’ll all work out fine, it has to.’_ Billy’s not banking on a world that’s fighting to keep them apart to magically bring them together.

The announcement tone trills. _“This is an important announcement. Due to extreme weather conditions, Indianapolis International is to remain closed until further notice. Will all passengers for UA flight 96, due to depart at 12:43, please report to the information desk.”_

Billy feels something sinking in his chest. _Should’ve known Christmas together was too much to hope for_ , he thinks.

He heads for the information desk, dragging his feet. He already knows what they’re going to say. _“I’m so sorry, we can’t fast track reimbursement. Your only option is to buy another ticket.”_ Well Billy can’t afford another fucking ticket. He’s been living on noodles and peanut butter sandwiches and canned soup just to afford this one, had to beg his shitty coworker to cover for him, had to work extra shifts to butter him up enough to even get to that point.

The woman at the desk, Janet, is sympathetic. She was just as nice the first two times he came to ask her what was happening with the delays. Billy doesn’t want nice. He wants rude and uncaring. Wants to fight someone. Janet must see fury in his eyes because she doesn’t bother him with platitudes or small talk this time, just explains to him how he can obtain his reimbursement, how long he’ll have to wait, who to call, what flight he’s being redirected to.

Billy considers calling Steve from the airport to tell him what’s happened and thinks better of it. His roundtrip was estimated at 7 hours, it’s gonna take him another 2 hours to get back to Arcata Eureka from San Francisco, ‘bout a ten minute hour drive back to the dorms. Better to use that time to cool off. Billy doesn’t wanna listen to Steve trying not to cry over the phone in public.

Billy’s plan to wait before calling Steve is up in smoke when the tone trills again, followed by Janet asking for him by name over the loudspeaker. _Fuck sake_ , he thinks.

Billy storms back to the information desk. Janet is holding the phone at her work station, hand cupped firmly over the mouthpiece, mouth pinched tight.

“Mr. Hargrove, sir, I need to keep this line open.”

Billy nods. “I know, I’ll hang up and call him back.”

Janet hands him the phone.

Billy sighs. “Steve?”

“Billy? God, I called like three times but the line was busy and-“

“I need to hang up.”

“What?”

“I’ll call you back from one of the public phones. This is an information desk, dingus. Gotta let Janet do her job.” Billy winks at her in apology. Janet spills her coffee on the desk.

“Okay, I’ll be-“ Billy doesn’t give him a chance to finish.

He holds out the handset. It takes Janet a minute to recover once she’s mopped up the coffee with Kleenex. “Was that your brother? He sounded very upset.”

Billy debates telling her exactly who Steve is, considers testing just how much the world wants to fuck with him today. He blurts out on impulse, “He’s my boyfriend.”

Janet blinks at him, doesn’t drop the phone like Billy expects her to. She places it back in the cradle gently, steeples her fingers on the desk. “I see. Well, I’m very sorry the weather is keeping you apart for the holidays.”

There’s an acerbic retort resting on the tip of Billy’s tongue, he starts to say it before Janet’s gentle acceptance fully registers. His eyes burn. “You’re-you’re the first person I’ve told.” He whispers.

Janet senses the gravity of the moment and stands. She hands Billy a Kleenex, gently grasps the hand that isn’t wiping his eyes. “My son is gay;” She says. “And I hate that we live in a time that he was scared to tell me that.”

Billy chokes out a sob before he can stop himself. “Pep talks aren’t supposed to make people cry more, Janet.”

“Oh, honey.” Janet steps through the counter door and pulls Billy into a hug. “It’ll be alright. You’ll get your money back and arrange another trip when the weather is nice.”

Billy sniffs. “’S not the point.” Janet rubs his back.

“I know. But the promise of a better tomorrow has gotten me through some of my worst days.”  
The phone rings, sudden and shrill. Janet shoots him a kind look. “I’ll just be one moment.” She reaches over the desk and answers the phone, covers the mouthpiece again. “It’s your beau.”

Billy nods. “Get him off the line, I’ll go call him back now.”

Janet does just that, sees him off with a bright smile.

It takes Billy several minutes to find a phone. Steve picks up on the first ring, frantic. “Billy?”

“It’s me.”

“Finally. Jesus. Where have you been, and more importantly, what the fuck is going on?!”

“You tell me, it’s your airport that’s out of commission.”

“The news said something about a storm rolling in. I called Indianapolis and they said they were closing for a few days.”

“Janet told me as much.”

“Janet?” Steve intones.

“Receptionist.”

“Right. Well, what are they gonna do, put you on a different flight to Indiana?”

“Steve, the airport is shut.”

“Yeah, and? There are other airports here.”

“That’s not-it doesn’t work like that.” Billy huffs.

“Why not?”

“They only do shit like that for rich people like you.”

“I’ve never even been on a plane. And I’m not rich.”

“People like your dad, then. Regular fliers, business class, money makers.”

“So this means-“

“I won’t be home for Christmas.”

There’s a muted thud on the other line. Steve’s voice is quiet, like it gets when he’s holding back tears. “Damn it.” He whispers.

Steve’s disappointment is like a punch to the gut. Billy misses being angry.

“Are they at least going to give you your money back?” Steve asks.

“Yeah.”

“Wait, then why can’t you just buy another ticket?”

Billy rolls his eyes. “They don’t just whip a couple hundred dollars out of a cash register, it’s a whole process, takes a couple weeks. How are you driving a $28,000 car when you don’t even know how flights work?”

Steve sniffs. “I’m not sure the two are mutually exclusive.”

Billy smiles despite himself. “And yet they are, in this instance.”

Steve must hear the smile in Billy’s voice. “I used that wrong, huh?”

“Or right, considering they literally are in your case.” Steve huffs a laugh. Billy misses him.

“I miss you.” He says quietly.

“I miss you too.” Steve replies.

They don’t talk for a while, just listen to each other breath through the phone.

“I need to go baby, my flight is gonna start boarding soon.” Says Billy.

“Yeah, okay. Oh, Billy?”

“Mmm?”

“Why did it take you so long to call me back again?” Steve asks. “You didn't tell me.”

“I came out to a receptionist.”

“You _what_?”

“It just came out. She was really nice about it. Made me cry, gave me a hug.”

“Well, I’m glad she was okay.”

“Me too. What time is it there?”

“It’s ten to ten. Why?”

“Wasn’t sure if I’d be able to call you when I got back to the dorms.”

“I have work. I’ll call you after?”

“Please.”

“Make sure you actually answer this time.”

“I will. Promise.”

“And Billy?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly hard to write, but I like how it turned out (for the most part.) 
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://bry0psidawrites.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bryopsida)


End file.
